kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: T.R.I.P.
is the second story in the twelfth episode of Season 2 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on May 28, 2004 on Cartoon Network and was the first appearance of the Interesting Twins From Beneath The Mountain. Information Summary Numbuh 3 goes to her homeland, Japan, to visit the secret Japanese KND. Father sends the Interesting Twins From Beneath the Mountain to spy Kuki and locate the KND HQ and destroy them. Plot The episode starts with Father talking to "his children", supposedly the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. As the screen closes in on the back of his chair, we see he is not talking to the Delightful Children, but instead to someone else over the phone. He explains that one of the Kids Next Door is visiting her homeland in Japan (clips shown while he is talking reveal that the operative is none other than Numbuh 3 a.k.a. Kuki Sanban). He explains that once there, she plans to rendezvous with the elusive Japanese Kids Next Door. So, Father gives his agents the mission of following Kuki until she meets up with the Japanese KND at their HQ. Once Kuki has met up with the KND, Father's agents are instructed to contact his ninja army. He instructs them to call the ninja only if they are absolutely sure that they have discovered their HQ. From another clip we see Kuki on the plane, being handed a large pink lollipop by a stewardess. She happily accepts the sweet and the stewardess goes into a crew member's only cabin. Father tells his agents that he has chosen them because they are his most skilled agents, his most foolproof villains, his best trackers, and his most devious masters of disguise. Then, the stewardess's head opens, revealing that she is actually a robot, and the heads of two children pop out of the opening. The Interesting Twins From Beneath The Mountain (twin brother and sister and world-class masters of disguise) assure Father that the mission will be easy for them. They state plainly that failure is an impossibility and laugh with Father. The scene changes to show Kuki walking out into the airport, still holding the lollipop, with a large woman who has a dog behind her. The woman is revealed to be the Interesting Twins in disguise again (the sister is at the head and her brother is the dog) and they believe that since Kuki is alone, the assignment will be twice as easy. They begin laughing, but stop short when they see that the airport is having a free sombrero day, meaning that almost everyone there is wearing a large green or red sombrero. They label this as only a minor setback and simply resolve to double their efforts. Kuki, who is wearing a sombrero herself, walks through the airport, stopping briefly to pet a barking dog, which stops barking and licks her when she pets it. She walks on and the Interesting Twins walk by the dog as well. The boy shoots it in the face with a small water pistol and the girl kicks it in the face. Because of the dog's struggling, the cage opens and the dog proceeds to go after the twins and attack them, stopping only when their robotic disguise suit is destroyed. The sister is the first to recover from the attack and labels it another minor setback. Kuki, still completely oblivious, is followed by the twins as she boards a transit. The twins follow, disguised in an overcoat and hat, and sneak past the conductor and onto the transit. Only, they realize too late that they had boarded the wrong transit, which was back to back with the one Kuki was on, and are now headed in the opposite direction. They run out onto the back of the transit and jump onto a train that is passing by, in the right direction. From there, they jump onto the right transit this time and go into the car they had landed on, which turned out to be the janitorial car. They give each other a look and smile as the scene changes. When the scene changes, we see that the twins have disguised themselves yet again (this time as a woman and baby) with supplies from the janitorial car. They spot what they believe is Kuki's sombrero and jump up to catch her off-guard, only to find that it is not Kuki, but the same dog from the airport. They are frozen with fear and the dog attacks them again. Meanwhile, the real Kuki has gone up to the front of the transit and is talking with the driver. She asks if she could drive the transit, to which he replies no. A quick cut-scene shows that the twins have managed to escape the dog by going into the next car and closing the door behind them. Another cut shows Kuki continually asking the driver if she can drive until she shouts out that she spots a panda on the tracks. The conductor abruptly pulls the stop lever, sending the Interesting Twins flying towards the front of the train, breaking through doors on the way until they go crashing out the front window. Kuki quickly says it was her mistake and that it was simply a shadow, not a panda. She asks again if she can drive, this time the driver responds with "okay". The twins keep on going until their heads break through the wall of a building. They see Kuki go past, still oblivious of the two and the sister begins to say that she is losing her patience, but her brother responds that patience is a virtue. We then see Kuki dragging a large suitcase (which she didn't have before that point) to the curb and hailing for a taxi. The twins, this time hiding in a suitcase identical to the one Kuki has with her, get rid of her suitcase and wait for her to take them with her. A taxi pulls over and the driver puts the suitcase containing the hidden twins in the trunk. Kuki opens the door of the taxi, revealing that she was only assisting an old woman in getting a taxi and carrying her bag. The woman thanks her and gets in. Kuki closes the door and wishes her to have a good time in France. The twins hear this and shout in surprise as the taxi starts, but a bump in the road sends them tumbling out of the trunk and falling to the freeway below them. They land on the back of another taxi, coincidentally, it is the one Kuki is riding in. The girl sees this and she begins yelling that she does not care about tracking Kuki to KND HQ anymore. Her brother tries to interrupt, but she grabs him by the front of his shirt and yells at him. She says that Kuki has dishonored them both, but before she can finish her sentence, her brother interrupts by saying that it wasn't that. He is interrupted once again as the taxi inadvertently runs the twins into a tree branch and keeps going. The sister, still incredibly angry, orders her brother to summon their biggest, most destructive ship. He complies and summons their Deadly Super Ship via his yin-yang watch. Before they can use it to do anything however, it is destroyed when it is hit by a large truck. The brother suggests that they summon their second most destructive ship and his sister hangs her head. The scene changes and shows them riding a two person bicycle with the brother at the front, tracking Kuki's movements via the lollipop tracking device they had given her at the beginning of the episode. His sister orders him to engage full assault mode and they pedal ahead. Meanwhile, Kuki has gotten out of the taxi and throws the lollipop away. The twins stop at the trash can, believing her to be somewhere close by. The sister, still enraged, jumps into the garbage can in search of Kuki. Her brother timidly asks her to calm down, but she grabs him by the front of the shirt and begins yelling again, but before she can finish, a garbage truck picks up the can and both of them are thrown into the truck. Sometime later, the twins are dumped out again at a garbage dump, compacted into a cube of garbage. They see Kuki skipping past them and going up a hill, apparently still oblivious of the days events and the twins. The sister quickly takes up chase with her brother running after her. Kuki accidentally causes an avalanche higher up the mountain and both twins are caught in it off-screen. The scene changes and Kuki is looking into a traditional Japanese house as a tall figure comes into the room. The twins finally catch up to her and the brother contacts the ninja army as his sister rants about their victory. Unfortunately, her triumph is cut short when they see not the Kids Next Door, but an old woman, supposedly Kuki's grandmother. The sister calls off the attack and crushes the communicator. She then begins yelling at Kuki because she was supposed to be meeting the Japanese Kids Next Door, not her grandmother. Kuki responds by saying that the woman is not her grandmother, angering the sister even more. She says how she is a world-class master of disguise, but her rant is cut short when the old woman reveals herself to be not Kuki's grandmother, but the members of Sector V in disguise. Having had all she could take, the sister sadly states how she is a failure and breaks down crying, the stress of the day having finally gotten to her. Her brother attempts to calm her down as he calls out the members of Sector V for doing this. He vows that they shall return, and leads his sister in jumping out the window. However, in his rage, he seems to have forgotten that they were on top of a mountain and the two fall a great height to the ground. The brother laments that at the very least the situation can't get any worse, but he is soon proved wrong. They are surrounded by numerous figures who have caused them trouble on their trip (the old woman, the transit driver, the taxi driver, and the dog), who reveal themselves to be members of the Japanese Kids Next Door. They proceed to close in on the twins as the transmission ends comes on-screen, supposedly to beat them up. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 3 *Japanese KND (debut) Villains *Father *Interesting Twins From Beneath the Mountain (debut) *Father's Ninja Army Cameos *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 Locations *Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane *Airport *Japan **Tokyo Narita International Airport Villain Technology *ITFBTM's Deadly Super Ship *Robotic Disguise Suit (used by the ITFBTM when pretending to be a stewardess and a woman with a dog, later destroyed by two members of the Japanese Kids Next Door who were disguised as a large dog) *Yin-Yang watch transmitter Transcript Operation: T.R.I.P./Transcript Trivia *This episode reinforces the fact that Kuki is Japanese. This is aided by the fact that her last name is Sanban, literally translated from Japanese to "Number Three." *The sister calls Kuki a foreigner, despite her and her brother being told earlier that Japan is Kuki's homeland. *When the Interesting Twins land with their heads in the sumo fighters poster, the Japanese word above is "itai", which is translated to "painful". *Numbuhs 1, 2, 4 and 5 do not appear until the end of this episode with only Numbuh 1 speaking. *The Interesting Twins' faces are colored as a Yin Yang symbol, but note that this symbol is from China, not Japan as some might expect because of the episode theme. *Numbuh Three thought she saw a panda and that made the train driver stop the train, but giant pandas do not live in the wild in Japan, but rather in China. *The scene of Numbuh 3 walking to her gate at the American airport was later reused several times: **First in the comic Operation: SMUGGLE for the Japanese airport, though the gate number was changed. **Second in the credits at the end of Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D.. The only difference was one plane absent in order to make room for Lizzie's sister's plane arriving in the scene. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 1.53.57 AM.png|Kuki (Numbuh 3) on board a flight to Japan. Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 1.54.02 AM 1.png|The flight attendant giving her a lollypop. Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 1.54.22 AM.png|The Interesting Twins From Beneath The Mountain in disguise as the flight attendant. Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 1.54.25 AM.png|The Twins taking to Father about spying on Kuki to locate The Japanese KND. Failure is an impossibility. Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 1.54.48 AM.png|The Twins in their 2nd disguise after they landed. Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 1.54.52 AM.png|Since when does a Japanese airport have a Free Sombrero Day? Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 1.55.08 AM.png|Kuki got one herself. Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 1.55.15 AM.png|Kuki petting a dog who was mad and now happy. Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 1.55.27 AM.png|The Twins didn't liked it. Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 1.55.43 AM.png|Time for revenge. Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 1.55.54 AM.png|The Twins after being attack by the dog. Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 1.56.05 AM.png|Kuki on board a train. Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 1.56.26 AM.png|The Twins on the right train and Kuki on the left train heading in opposite directions. Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 1.56.47 AM.png|The Twins manage to jump on another to catch up and manage to get on the right one. Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 1.56.54 AM.png|Interesting. Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 1.56.58 AM.png|The Twins in their disguise as a mother with her baby. Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 1.57.04 AM.png|They meet the dog again. Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 1.57.06 AM.png|Nice... doggy. Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 1.57.21 AM.png|Kuki at the front of the train asking if she could drive it. Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 1.57.38 AM.png|Look out, a panda! Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 3.08.24 AM.png|The Twins flying out of the front after the breaking, more bad luck. Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 1.57.57 AM.png|It was just a shadow, and she gets to drive the train to her destination. Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 1.58.11 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 1.58.16 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 1.58.29 AM.png|Kuki helping the old lady with her bag then telling her to have a nice time in France. Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 1.58.36 AM.png|FRANCE?! Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 1.59.01 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 2.00.53 AM.png|After events of bad luck, they luckily caught up to her. Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 2.00.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 2.00.58 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 2.01.01 AM.png|Noo Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 2.01.03 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 2.01.24 AM.png|They got her now. Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 2.01.37 AM.png|The Twins are about to send a Ninja Army on her... Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 2.01.38 AM.png|Grandmother? Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 2.01.42 AM 1.png|uhh, cancel the attack. Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 2.02.20 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 2.02.35 AM.png|The Sister crying after she called herself a failure which her brother gets mad at Sector V. Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 2.03.09 AM.png|The look on their terrified faces. T.R.I.P. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 3 Category:Team episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Interesting Twins From Beneath The Mountain Category:Episodes focusing on Father